


失轨

by orange_chen



Category: MP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	失轨

一

 

Plan不知道院长为什么会约自己来这个地方见面。

他攥着酒店房卡，不停地用大拇指搓着长方房卡上那三个凸起的数字。他看了看手腕，金属手表  
指针正好转到八点整。

甩开脑子里乱七八糟的想法，“滴”的一声，开了门。

如果知道自己的人生从此改变轨迹，他绝对不会重蹈覆辙。

 

 

房间很暗，没有开一盏灯。据说只要一个感官弱化，其他感官就会不自觉的灵敏起来。Plan闻到了这个房间里弥漫的浓郁红酒香，还没摸到开关，就被一个人横空抱起扔在了床上，一阵清爽的带着酒味的旋风压了上来。

他看不清压在他身上人的脸，他只知道是个男人，力气很大的男人。

Plan的两只手腕被男人的一只手钳制住，另一只手发着蛮力扯开他的衬衣纽扣。微凉的手抚上脊背时，他才感到一丝恐慌。

“先生，您，您是不是认错人了？”plan偏着头避开男人落下的强势的吻。

“Plan Rathavit，二十五岁，2wish学院最年轻的教授，无父无母，单身。”男人缓缓开了口，每说一句，plan的身子就颤抖一分。

“对吗？”不带任何情感的，冷冰冰的口吻，又似是在嘲笑他的无能为力。

“你怎么……”

一切都在男人的掌控中。

只是在发愣的一瞬，plan的上衣就被男人撕扯了开，在凝结的空气中撕开了个口子，在他耳边炸开。

plan来不及说话，因为他的嘴巴被男人狠狠吸吮着，动弹不得。

恶心。

这是男人吻过来时，plan脑子里的第一个也是唯一一个想法。

他的性子清淡，不善与人交际，更别说去谈一场恋爱。在他看来，爱情不过是多余的情感，扰乱人的心智。

所以，他的初吻，就这么给了一个男人。

他把嘴巴闭的死死的，即使是男人把他的嘴皮咬破磨得他生疼。

“真是个倔骨头。”

男人发了狠，捏着手腕的手愈发用力，而细密凶狠的吻也从他的唇角滑到了侧颈，对准他的锁骨咬了下去。略微尖锐的牙齿陷入皮肉，而从骨头内传出来的痛感更甚。

没有什么痛是忍受不了的。Plan咬着唇，就是不肯张嘴，他看不见黑暗中男人勾了勾唇角，只透过微弱的视线感受到男人居高临下的模样。

如果能忍受痛感，那么快感呢？

“啊！”男人的手解开他的裤带重重碾过plan的分身，这种奇异的痛感与快感并存，让他下意识惊呼了声。

紧接着，男人的舌头就滑进了他的唇齿之间，疯狂搅弄着。

还来不及去反应，就被人脱光了裤子，他把这种迟钝归结于酒，男人嘴里浓郁的酒精。

仅用一只手便脱光了他的衣物。而那只手的手指伸进了他身体最隐秘的地方。

plan不知道这是一种什么样的感觉，生理上的快感与心理上的羞耻感同时向他袭来，他应接不暇，无力抵抗，甚至连松开了束缚的手都没有力气去推拒。

他死死咬住嘴唇，却还是在男人抽出手指用另一个硕大的东西替代时被痛感刺激的不堪一击。  
在晕过去之前，他的脑袋里只嗡嗡回响着男人粗重的呼吸声和肉体相撞的拍打声。

 

 

 

二

 

Plan是个孤儿，据说他被抛弃的那天，是曼谷最热的时分。夏蝉持续不断的鸣叫声中夹杂着几声婴儿的啼哭，在夏日炎热的空气中凝固。这天气本就令人昏昏欲睡，谁还能有这闲心去听窗外聒噪的声音中几声细碎虚弱的哭喊？

可就是有人听到了。

当孤儿院院长把这个满身是汗水与泪水的湿小孩儿抱回来的时候，他也终于停止了啼哭。

“P-L-A-N，plan，是个好名字。”塞在被巾里的金属小挂牌上写着他的名字，银色链子被一只肉嘟嘟的小手死死攥着。

Plan，计划，希望你有能力计划你的未来，计划你的一切。

 

 

尽管是生活在孤儿院，plan也从不觉得自己低人一等。他谈不上有多羡慕那些有爸爸妈妈的孩子，他只觉得，别人有的东西，他不一定要拥有。

Plan打小学习成绩就比别人优异，再加上冷冷清清的性子，成为了院长最喜欢的孩子，也可以说，把他当成自己的孩子，送他去上学，替他交学费。

所以Plan对院长一直都怀有感恩之心，这也是他为什么聪明而又比别人加倍努力的原因，他想要报答院长，这个给了他二次生命的人，给了他如何去学习计划的人。

他看到了属于自己的那辆小列车顺着轨道“突突”地开向光明的未来。

 

 

 

三

 

是在做梦吗？

Plan感觉自己的身子在不停往下坠，浑身使不上力。他试图抬起自己的手，却失败了。

费力地睁开眼，却发现自己身处一个陌生的豪华房间。

正对面是一幅简笔画，他看不太清画上的图案，只是一团绿，展现着盎然的生机。

可现在哪里是欣赏艺术品的时候，他此时可是在深蓝被窝里动弹不得，只要稍微挪一下屁股，下身传来的痛感就让他彻底缴械投降。

突然，门被打开了，plan莫名害怕地闭了眼，装作在睡觉的样子。

Mean看着他紧蹙的眉头和忽闪的睫毛，突然就笑了，而这声熟谙的轻笑让plan浑身一抖。

他敢肯定，在他面前的就是昨天那个人，他永远都不会忘记那个男人的声音。

他愤怒地睁开了眼，瞪着在他面前气定神闲站着的人。恨意从根底蔓延开来，疯狂滋长。

Mean自是知道plan现在有多讨厌他，不过他并不在意，反正只是把他拴在自己身边罢了，不需  
要那些虚假而脆弱的情感。

“我是mean，我想，我们之前应该见过。”mean坐在了不远处的沙发上，plan的神情在他的方向上一览无余。

是啊，见过，昨天见过，不仅见过，还把我上了呢！

似乎男人有看透他的本领，他看见他摸了摸鼻子，继续开了口：“我是指，昨天之前。”

Plan飞速运转着大脑，视线落在mean的脸上好几个来回，终于从不重要的信息中提炼出了这个人仅存的寥寥无几的印象。

Mean Phiravich，据说是本国最大的房地产商，那就应该，很有钱的样子。Plan第一次见到mean是在院长办公室，他突然想起来mean坐在椅子上朝他若有所思地笑，和现在坐在沙发上看着他的表情如出一辙。

火光电闪间他的脑子里出现了一个可怕的念头，他不愿相信，便要验证。

“你，咳，我明明是院长喊来的，院长人呢？”他的嗓子下有口黏腻的痰，卡着难受。

“是我让院长把你带来的。”mean转动着左手食指上的戒指，眼神却一直停留在plan的脸上，不愿错过一丝微妙的表情变化。

“不可能！院长他怎么会……”plan挣扎着就要起来，却还是敌不过打着颤的下身。

“啊，对了，忘了和你说，你的院长欠了我的债，是他拿你给我抵债的。”

“怎么？不信？”mean拿出手机站到他面前，挡住了透过窗帘的光，“这是通话记录，我来亲手给你揭开你最信任的院长，他的真实面目。”

手机里传出的，是他熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音，那个声音告诉mean，他已经把自己推向了不知名的深渊。

Plan一时失语，这口痰把他噎住了，竟说不出话来。

他不曾想过，有一天会被自己最敬重的亲如父亲的院长出卖，这种血淋淋的事实摆在他面前，他招架不来。

他记起院长教他写自己的名字时，跟他说过的话：“今后，你要学会计划自己的一切。”殊不知他学会了如何去经营好自己的人生，却还是逃脱不了被他最亲的人计划的命运。

而现在，他被硬生生推到了别人计划好的一切中，逃脱不得。

他的那辆列车脱离正轨拐进了黑漆漆的隧道，前照灯闪着虚弱的明明灭灭的光。

 

 

 

四

 

plan成为了mean见不得光的情人。

那天他醒在了mean的家里，mean告诉他，如果他选择逃走，那么他会把院长一家都送进监狱。

他最终选择了妥协，因为院长打电话来求他，说自己年迈的母亲和刚出生的孙子。

Plan想起他这几年的工资除了维持生活，其余全部捐赠给了孤儿院，拯救更多的孩子。可谁来拯救他呢？

即使这样，也依旧心软，因为他的脆弱曾被院长温暖过，或许这种报答是时候做出了结了吧。

于是他住进了mean的家里，成为了他发泄情欲时候的工具。

 

 

如果你问以前的plan，一天当中最喜欢哪个时刻，他会毫不犹豫的告诉你，是晚上。

卸下平整且一丝不苟的白衬衫，换上宽松而舒适的家居服，再泡上一杯热牛奶，便开始了属于他的悠闲时光。

谁也不会想到，这个长着一张娃娃脸的严谨教授平日里最喜欢玩手游。

他对游戏没有瘾，只是闲来无事的时候就想玩上几局，美名其曰消磨时光，不过是仅存的一点孩子气罢了，甩开他的老成拥有稍微符合他这个年纪的模样。

只是自从他住进了mean家，便再也没有启动过那款他最爱的游戏了。

他怕一天过去的太快，就到了晚上。离mean回家的时间越近，便越是胆战心惊。

他不知道mean什么时候会来他的房间，只是房门一开，plan就知道今晚他要忍受难以言说的痛意。

因为Mean在发泄性欲上向来不会手软，并且最后所有的清理工作都必须靠自己完成。

一次他由于疏忽而没有清理干净，连续好几天都发了高烧，mean也没有到他的房间来看过他一次，只是在他烧的迷糊间出门找水喝的时候，mean对他说了一句：“真是麻烦。”

可是这些，他都选择性遗忘了。

偶尔，mean会去学校接他，他不知道如何回应周围老师的揶揄玩笑，只是尴尬的咬唇也会被当成是过于害羞。

至少还是见得光的表面情侣。

“没想到我们plan教授一谈恋爱就是猛如虎啊，你看你脖子上的……昨晚又被折腾的不行吧，快遮遮吧，被学生看到了可不好咯。”

Plan抿着唇没有说话，只是手上握着的水笔在白纸上画了一个尴尬的弧度。

“哎，你男朋友又来接你了。”

可是今天为什么会有些期待看到mean呢？plan平复不了不正常的心跳，便任其乱七八糟地发展。

 

 

 

五

 

主卧里的那幅画似乎挂了有一段时间了，绿色的颜料有些泛黄。

这算不上是一幅精美的画作，更像是画家闲来无事时的练笔之作，因而到处都是瑕疵，却配合起来意外协调。

右下角清秀的字迹一笔一划地写着作者的名字：moon。

moon，月亮啊，真是个温柔的名字。

Plan忍不住想伸手去触，下一秒就被人抱起扔上了床。

然后它的主人一字一句地警告他：“不许碰这幅画。”

他在生气，带着忧伤的愤怒撞进了plan的眼睛里，吓得他竟不由自主地落了泪。

就是那双浸满水汽的眼睛，充满悲伤和畏怯，让mean想起了某个人离开的时候，也是用这样的  
眼睛望着他，只是那双眼睛多了一份决绝。

Plan原以为今晚彻底遭殃，就在他闭上眼睛颤抖的水珠落在手背上时，mean也关上了门。

他走了。

Plan松了口气，绷紧的神经拉的发酸，他需要时间平复，根本没有空去想为什么mean会因为这样的一幅画而情绪大变。

 

 

只是今天，好不容易消去了脸颊上那抹可疑的红晕时，在看到这幅画的瞬间又突然焦躁了起来。

这一切的情绪降临的太莫名其妙了，这才是最令人烦闷的事儿。

Mean把他接回家之后又出去了，临走之前还揉了揉他的头发。

Plan盯着那幅画摸了摸头再闻了闻手上的味道，属于mean的早就消散了。

Plan想了想，决定打开手游。许久未玩的游戏需要更新，他便又要多停留些时间在那幅画上。

好不容易等到更新完毕，刚攻破了敌方的一座塔，满身酒气的mean就回来了。

“哎！”plan眼睁睁看着mean扔掉了他的手机，欺身压了上来，却一反常态，轻柔地一下一下亲吻他的嘴角。

游戏的激烈打斗声从手机里传出来，plan听到了塔倒的音效，却不知道是敌队的还是自己队的，  
他只知道mean的吻好温柔好温柔，亲到他他整个人都要热化掉了。

“mean，你喝醉了。”他忍不住摸了摸他的头发，细细软软的，和平常冷脸的mean一点都不一样。

“moon呐，我没喝醉，我就是，想你了。”

多么情意绵绵的话语啊，只是诉说对象不是我。

Plan的心顿时凉了半截，他想起那副绿色简笔画下的名字，原来她就是他的白月光啊。

他竟有些嫉妒了。

恨意的藤蔓上冒出了花苞，开出了一朵又一朵的小花。大概过不了多久，就会枯萎吧。

Plan被动地承受着mean给另一个人的温柔，这样的感觉比之前任何一次都要难熬。

令人作呕。

“fail！”他的游戏输了，他也输了。

 

 

六

 

“你的眼睛很像她，额，口味也是。”earth看了一看plan面前的柠檬水。

Earth是mean的竹马，两人在一起玩了二十几年愣是没看对眼，mean的那点事儿earth都知道。

所以今天下午，plan就把earth找出来，旁敲侧击地问moon的事儿。

 

 

Plan不喜欢吃梨子也不喜欢喝柠檬水，可餐餐饭后甜点是梨，睡前饮品是柠檬水。

刚开始，plan看都不看就把梨倒进了垃圾桶，柠檬水倒进水槽，却依旧每日不间断地提供。

终于有一次，mean在垃圾桶内看到了切得正正方方一口都没动过的梨，这才知道plan从没吃过。

“现在，把它吃掉。”mean用手指敲了敲桌面，不带情感的相同频率让plan头一次在他面前感到无措。

“不吃？难道要我喂你？”mean依旧敲击着桌面。

他也有自己的固执，即使是出现了一瞬间的无措。

“看来，是要我喂，我的plan才肯吃呐。”敲击声骤停，mean从盘子里拿了一块梨，硬塞进了他的嘴里，然后一块一块，通通进了他的肚子。

这种甜腻的梨汁让他想吐，可mean又按住了他，拿着杯子就往他嘴里灌柠檬水。

舌尖上的甜味猛然变酸，酸的他的眼泪直流，闭着嘴巴不肯再喝。可他的嘴巴闭的有多紧，  
mean捏他的手就有多重。

柠檬水顺着下巴脖子流到衣服里，黏黏的难受。

第二天也是一样，强迫他吃。

第三天，第四天，每天每天……

他终究敌不过mean，索性放弃了抵抗，自此竟喜欢上了这两样食物。

包括日常习惯。

一切的一切都在mean的指导下发生改变。

 

 

早该知道是这样的啊，显而易见不是么？自己一直以来都被当成是moon的替身，所以mean想让  
他变成第二个moon，所有mean偶尔间显露的温柔不过是他让他想起了挚爱。

他早就变得不像自己了。

“那他们，是怎么分开的呢？”

“moon一直以来都有画家梦，她也确实有这个天赋。”

“所以是她为了追求梦想甩了mean？”不等earth说下一句，plan就接上了。

“是啊，刚分手的那段时间，mean整个人都都憔悴了好多，还经常喝醉了跟我说自己有多想她。”

应该认清现实，他不喜欢自己的事实，然后趁早脱身。可是为什么自己心疼了，反倒怪起了  
moon没有好好珍惜mean。

连他自己也忘了，mean也从来都没有珍惜过他。原来自己是变态受虐狂吗？mean伤他多深，他便越依赖mean几分。

他知道自己在这场感情里脱不了身了，只得沉沦。

只是最后一抹光在隧道里被彻底熄灭，看不清前方的路。

 

 

 

七

 

Plan从来都没有喝醉过。

他向来冷静自持，不会做任何出乎他意料的事情。

如果自己喝醉了会是什么样子？他不知道，也不想知道，他需要时刻保持清醒的头脑，规划好自己的人生。

可是mean的出现打乱了一切。

他突然觉得自己就应该醉一次，什么都不管什么都不顾，让酒精麻痹他的脑神经，这样，他就不会一直想着mean了。

他旋开了红酒瓶上的木塞，凑上去重重嗅了一口。扑面而来的红酒味呛得他鼻头发酸，plan耷拉下了脑袋，又想起了第一次和mean接吻时的味道，那是粗暴残虐的吻，带着红酒味，带着血腥味，他竟又有些想他了。

不过是因为mean对他偶尔的温柔让他错以为他其实也是喜欢他的。

但好像并不是，因为他自动删除了那些糟糕的回忆。

自己不过是替身罢了。

Plan苦笑一声，偏着红酒瓶把红色液体倒进了透明玻璃杯。

他漏了一滴，落在了白方桌布上，似火焰一般的红烧在他的心上，留下了一粒朱砂，任谁碰了都疼。

他蹩脚地学那些宴会上的上等人摇晃着杯子，好像那样就能让自己杯中的酒变得更加美味。

实际上他没有可以用来装红酒的高脚杯，只有普通而廉价的玻璃杯。

我果然和他不是一个世界的人。Plan猛灌了一口酒，还来不及去细细品尝它就继续对着瓶喝，这种迫切想要汲取水分的干渴就像是在喝着一瓶再正常不过的白开水。

他觉得自己的喉咙发着烫，胃里也烧的难受，脑袋更是混混沌沌的意识不清。

这样也好，这样就应该能暂时忘了他，忘了那些本就不属于他的刺痛他的情感。

可是为什么，越想忘记的就更记忆深刻？

 

“很好。”mean在漆黑一片的房间里握着手机看着自己打出去的十几个未接来电暗了暗眸子。

他只知道自己因为plan不打一声招呼的离去而感到不满，却没有意识到不满中包裹着的担心与不安。

好在plan的生活圈足够简单，如果不是在家里，那么就应该是在他之前的小公寓里。

不过这是plan的第一次出走，在他看来这是无声的反抗，他要亲手把他抓回来。

 

客厅只开了一盏小夜灯，闪着暖暖的光，plan缩在沙发上，手里抱着红酒瓶，不停用牙齿磕着瓶口。

mean看着来火，夺过他手里的瓶子就往地上摔。

红酒瓶在空中划了个好看的弧度，可任凭降落的姿势有多好看，最后也只落得个粉身碎骨。

“嘭！”猩红的液体在瓷面上蹦出了火花，溅到他裸露的皮肤上打了个寒颤。

“为什么没回家？为什么不接电话？嗯？”mean抓住了企图想缩到沙发更深处的受了惊的小兔  
子，捏着他的下巴强迫他看着他。

由于微微醉酒的缘故，plan的眼里闪着朦胧的泪花，委屈的好像是他欺负了他。

mean承认他确实是欺负了他，并且，想欺负地更彻底一些。

Plan听着问话实在憋屈，也没回，就抽着鼻子望向他。

“想喝醉？想忘记？”mean挑了挑眉，露出了个可怕的笑，“不可能，我要让你记住每一次。”

一如在酒店里的第一次那样，mean毫不怜惜地撕开他身上的衣服，一口咬住了他胸前的红缨，使劲咬扯着，直至褐粉色乳头充了血变得鲜红，又再伸出舌头轻舔。

Plan本就因为喝了酒而满脑子混沌不清，而现在更是因为mean的一时粗暴一时轻柔而犯着迷糊，他不知道mean为什么对他突然好了起来。

粗糙的大手在他身上来回游走，他本就比常人敏感了些，这会儿被蹭蹭摸摸早就竖了旗。

“额……”酒精放大了身上的感官，plan感到异常难耐，扭着软腰想让mean触碰的更多。

Mean接收到了信号，便贴着肌肤揉起了他紧致挺翘的臀部。顺着臀部往里摸，很快找到了熟悉的秘密基地，那里早已泛滥成灾。

Plan睁大了泛着水光的眼睛，迷茫却又满含渴望。

Mean哪里见过这样的plan，不久前他还边操弄着他边说着他连充气娃娃都不如，至少充气娃娃还会叫。而plan就一副咬着嘴唇隐忍到了极点的样子。

他讨厌极了这样的plan，会让他以为，自己是在强迫他做一样。虽然确实是这样。

大概是他想从plan眼中寻一丝爱意来慰藉自己伤痕累累的心吧。却不知这样使另一颗完整的心被他刺的血肉模糊。

 

“宝贝，叫出来，我想听。”

Mean在plan身体里缓慢动作着，这样的感觉太难捱，倒不如一下子给个痛快呢。

“唔……啊！”突然加快的速度让plan惊呼出声，接着便再也没抑制自己的声音。

欲是人的本能，而爱呢？似乎也成了本能。他不过是遵循自己的本能罢了。

似是对plan听话的奖励，mean这晚异常温柔，要不是自己早上醒来时mean还睡在一旁搂着他，他都要以为昨天的一切不过是宿醉产生的幻觉。

Mean睡着的时候看起来很乖，不像平日里充满棱角而冷酷的男人。真好看啊，他禁不住伸出手触了一下mean的脸。

替身也好，这样才有理由继续留在他身边不是吗？

 

 

 

八

 

“你爱我吗？”每每到高潮，mean总会这样问他。

明明不爱，为什么通过逼问他来寻求什么病态的安全感？

多少次说出的“我恨你”到后来的咬着牙不说，应该是一直恨你才是。你毁了我，毁了我本该自己计划好的人生，硬生生撕掉了我后大半辈子的人生表，再填上属于你的东西，彻底把我的自尊踩在脚底下。

我不过是只纸老虎，你一直都知道。所以你踩了我便变了形，踩了我便沾染一身泥土灰尘。

我应该恨你才是，可是为什么，我却爱上了你，任你踩踏。

是因为爱一个人，就是赋予他伤害你的权利吗？

Plan想，他对mean的喜欢已经渗入骨髓了。

爱是毒药，他早已无药可救。

 

 

 

九

 

【mean，我回来了。】

Plan听到mean的手机响了一声，是设置的专属铃声，他一听就知道。

可他还是没有忍住瞥了一眼，就看到了他曾做过无数次的噩梦，mean的白月光回来了。

他的心凉了半截。

现在moon回来了，他连替身都不是。

这样的生活还要继续下去吗？plan眼睁睁地看着moon回来，向他介绍她是mean的女友，在他的眼皮子底下拥抱、接吻。

就算这样，plan也愿意继续下去，即使，mean已经很少回来了，即使，mean再没碰过他了。

可一切都会被打破，只要那个人想。

“你不是一直想让我放你走吗？那你走吧。”

一直以来，我都不过是她的影子，不如说，我成为了她的影子，却永远也得不到你的拥抱，只会被你踩在脚底下。

“好，那再见。”他听到自己说，平静地让他差点以为自己不爱他。

他觉得自己像一根拼命想探上岸的水草，以为自己掌握了生长方向，却永远扎根深海，顺着海流的方向摇晃，根永远被深不见底的海底攥着。

现在他应该是解脱了才对。

可是为什么以为风筝飞上天获得了自由，可那根始终牵引着他心绪的线，坚韧到始终不肯绷断。

列车在黑暗中摸索着前进，好不容易逃离了隧道，却发现一切都不一样了。

列车不是偏离了轨道，而是我亲手掌握着自己的方向盘，彻底离开了轨道。

plan收拾好行李，回到了原来的家。

到家的时候已经是深夜了，他放下行李，突然想起了什么。

“啊，今天忘记喝柠檬水了呢。”

只是他找遍整个原来生活的屋子都没有发现一颗柠檬。

终于，他因为一颗柠檬哭的撕心裂肺。

 

 

 

十

 

Moon回来了，mean觉得自己应该高兴才是。

确实是高兴了，因为她说她后悔了，她说她想他了，她说她还爱着他。

于是他高兴上了头，就让plan走，把他赶出了家。

Moon还是那样，高雅恬静，可是又有什么不一样了。

约会的时候，他开始发呆，他想，plan现在会在哪里，有没有好好吃饭好好睡觉好好生活。

没了他的生活是不是会过得很好。他现在应该在庆幸他摆脱了自己。

“mean？”moon伸出手在他面前晃了晃。

他望向那双想念了几年的眼睛，眼前却出现了plan的脸。

他从moon的眼睛里看到了爱意，这种熟悉的情感，他似乎在plan的眼里也看见过。

他突然明白了，plan是爱他的，而他也爱上了他，甚至可能比plan还要早。

“moon，我们分手吧。”我要去找他。

“是因为那个男人？”moon见过他，在mean的家里。

“对不起。”

“你应该跟他说对不起吧。”moon笑了笑，她早就知道这么多年给mean的伤害足够让他再去找一个喜欢的人了。她并不怪他，只能怪自己。

不过，我还是希望你，永远都找不回他。

 

Mean丢下一句“谢谢”就跑到了plan的公寓里，也顾不得额上的汗显得他有多狼狈。

只是当他敲开门出现的是另外一个男人时便发了疯地闯了进去，那张熟悉沙发上坐着的也是他陌生的面孔。

只是装饰都换了，把他的所有生活过的痕迹一并清除了。

“你疯了吗？！快滚！再不走我报警了！”

“抱歉，我就想问，这间屋子原来的主人去哪儿了？”被推了出去也抵着门板不死心地问。

“不知道，房子卖给了我们就走了，快走快走。”

“哐当”一声，门落了锁，彻底隔绝了他与plan的世界。

他还是走了，他是应该走的。

 

 

 

十一

 

mean揉了揉惺忪的睡眼就要往厨房的方向走，连续几日的宿醉让他有些精神不佳。

只是厨房里围着围裙闪闪发光的人是什么时候出现的？mean的心扑通扑通直跳，plan是知道自己后悔了想他了所以才回来了吗？

似是听到身后渐进的脚步声，plan转过身，一见是他便笑眯了眼:“mean，你醒啦？我给你做了三明治。”手里拿着三明治晃的可爱。

“plan,plan,plan……”他迫不及待地抱住了他，温热的真实感让他忍不住落了泪。

“plan，我好想你，我错了……你不要离开我好不好，我爱你，我爱你啊……”他就这么无措地抱着plan，这种失而复得的冲击让他下手重了些。

“mean，我在啊。” plan一下一下，轻抚他的背。

“好啦，我又不走，快去刷牙吃早饭。”

“你真的不会走吗？”他扯着plan的衣袖，生怕他下一秒就后悔了。

“不会啊。”

他的plan又笑了，露出了尖尖的小虎牙。这是他之前从来没有看到过的，除了在调查他时的照片上。他承认，就是那个笑，让他的心漏了一拍。

真好看。

“都这么大人了，怎么还这么小孩子气。好啦好啦，我陪你去好不好。”plan拉起他的手，“你看你，我不在都不知道照顾好自己，胡子都多久没刮了？刚才蹭的我痒死了。”

即使是嘴上这么嫌弃，他依旧看到plan嘴角漾起的笑意。

“那你帮我刮好不好？” mean不知道原来在喜欢的人面前，自己会这么幼稚，即使是在moon面前也不曾有过。

“好啊。”

plan将泡沫在他嘴的周围涂抹均匀，然后仔仔细细地刮着，mean见他一脸神情认真的模样，就忍不住想逗弄他。

“嘶……痛！”在plan刮完最后一刀之后，他突然就捂着自己的下巴，表情狰狞。

“哎？是不是我刮破了啊，对不起啊，我也是第一次帮别人刮胡子，疼不疼啊？”

“疼！但是亲亲这里就好了。”mean点了点自己的嘴巴，露出了个狡黠的笑。

他原以为plan只会故作生气地打一下他，没想到他真的亲了。

“怎么啦，不是你说亲了就不疼了么，怎么现在傻了？”

“那样可不够。”他听到自己的嗓音低沉了下来，搂过plan就向他讨了个湿湿绵长的吻。

是那股熟悉的甜味啊。我已经，太久太久没有尝过了。

我好想你，每秒都非常想念。

“mean，我们一起看场电影吧。”plan把头靠在mean的肩膀，喘着粗气。

“看完了电影，我们再一起去超市购物，我想这么做很久了呢！”

“好，但是，现在要先付报酬哦。”

他和plan看了一场电影，端着爆米花坐上情侣座时，mean才有了普通情侣有的感觉，他有些庆幸plan拒绝了他包场看电影的提议。

他们在电影高潮时忘情地接吻，不会去在意别人的目光，只要他们开心。

“唔，不亲了。”plan推开疯狂索吻的mean，指了指爆米花，“我饿了，想吃，你喂我。”

“报……”

“啵！”清脆的一声惹得周围人朝他们注目，不过plan并没有在意，“诺，报酬，现在可以喂了吧？”

当然最后是嘴对嘴喂的了。

“最后一站，向超市进发！”plan笑的像个孩子，让mean忍不住亲了又亲。

Plan说自己想坐在推车上，mean就推着他，直到用零食把他整个身子掩埋，再相视放声大笑。

“我不喜欢吃梨，你不是知道的吗？”他的宝贝撅起了嘴，不悦的样子。

“是我的错，以后不买了好不好。”

“那，拉钩，盖章！”说完在他脸上偷袭了一个吻。

等他们结束完一天的行程躺在床上时，mean只是轻轻地抱着plan。

他依然固执地问plan爱不爱他，可是plan只是笑了笑没有回答。

“你知道的呀。”

我想听你的回答啊。

不等mean说完这句话，眼前plan的模样变得虚幻起来。

他突然惊醒，发现自己浑身是汗，枕头也全湿了。

原来这一切，不过是一场梦而已。可即使是在梦里，你也不肯说你爱我。

他不怪plan，一切都是他咎由自取。

是他亲手推开了plan。

原来我一直想和你一起做饭、看电影、手拉手逛街、看你孩子气般的笑……可是我给你带来的，从来都不是好的记忆。

现在梦醒了，身边再不会有这么一个人了。

说到底，我就是不肯承认自己喜欢上了你，我掖着这该死的自尊失去了最重要的你。

可是没了你，我要这自尊还有何用？

Plan，你到底在哪里，我真的，想你了。

 

 

十二

 

他该去哪里呢？他能去哪里呢？Plan不停地望向手腕上手表转动着的指针。

他看不清列车行进过的轨迹，更看不清自己未来该开向哪儿。

此时车厢里机械的女声提醒着，列车已到站。


End file.
